


Taking One for the Team

by Prepostestories



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Child Abuse, Crying, Emotional Manipulation, K-pop References, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Underage Sex, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepostestories/pseuds/Prepostestories
Summary: Some nights after practice, Junhong stays behind a little longer than all the other members. He tells his hyungs that he just wants to practice a little more before going to bed, but only because he can't tell them what really happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains a lot of triggering content, so please read the warnings and continue at your own discretion. I love B.A.P. and absolutely adore Junghong/Zelo, but my sick mind and obsession with Whump Fanfiction compelled me to write this.

* * *

 It's around 4 in the morning, and all the members have been practicing since 6pm. They've been working extra hard these days because their debut date is coming up soon, and they want everything to be perfect. But because it's getting late, they decide to practice their choreography for Warrior one last time before calling it a day and heading back to the dorms. Since it's the last dance for the day and it's Zelo's turn to die at the end, Junhong puts every ounce of energy he has left into the dance before finally letting go and collapsing on the floor, exhausted. The rest of the members follow him to the floor shortly and for the next few minutes, only labored breathing and some groaning can be heard.

 

“That's it, I think I'm going to die...” Himchan breathes out. “My whole body hurts.”

 

Daehyun and Youngjae begin to laugh but quickly stop when it hurts their sore abs more. Jongup keeps quiet. After a few more minutes pass by, Yongguk stands up and moves over to the corner of the room to grab his things. “Come on, let's go home. I think we've gotten enough practice in for today.”

 

Junhong watches as the rest of the members get up and begin to grab their things. He simply stands up and begins to stretch.

 

“Hey, what are you doing? Let's go.” Junhong looks over to see Yongguk looking at him. Junhong shakes his head and gives his hyung a small, reassuring smile. “You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna stay behind a bit.”

 

The older man looks at him with an unreadable expression, but eventually just sighs and doesn't argue with the maknae. “Again? Alright, but come back soon. You need rest too. Don't forget to take care of yourself.”

 

Junhong thanks his hyung and watches all the members leave the practice room one by one. Once the door closes behind them, Junhong makes his way over to his backpack. He pulls out his phone and types out a short message— _practice is over—_ before quickly tapping the 'send' button. Within 5 minutes, he hears the handle on the door to the practice room turning.

 

Junhong doesn't even have to glance over at the door to know who it is. He knows it's the same man who has been coming to him after practice almost every night. The same man one who threatened him all those months ago by using his hyungs as leverage. The same man who has the power to destroy any and all chances of B.A.P. ever debuting. He holds so much power in the company, but Junhong has forgotten the man's position a long time ago. He shoved that piece of information into the very back of his mind, along with everything else he's been trying so desperately to forget. Glancing over, Junhong sees the man dressed in a dark grey suit. He notes that he probably never went home to change and began waiting for Junhong straight from work.

 

The man makes his way over to Junhong, who is now leaning quietly against one of the dance practice mirrors.

 

“About time. I was beginning to grow impatient. But I suppose I should be pleased by how hard you guys have been practicing.” The man places a hand under the younger's chin and forces their eyes to meet. Junhong closes his eyes in defeat as he feels the man crush their lips against each other. He feels the man's hand travel up his shirt and instinctively tries to shy away, but the man grips his shoulder firmly with his other hand to make sure he stays put. Junhong whimpers a little when the man shoves him up against the mirror. He gasps when his exposed skin makes contact with the cold, reflective surface. The man continues to roam Junhong's body with his hands before taking a small step back to tug the younger man's shirt over his head forcefully. He admires the boy's body for a full minute before starting to loosen his own tie. Junhong stares at the floor, refusing to look at the man who has so much power over him. He wants to scream and cry but just grits his teeth instead.

 

“Look at me.” The man demands. Junhong knows better than to defy him, so he forces himself to look at the older man in front of him. He watches as the man begins to unfasten his belt. Junhong's heart immediately begins to quicken. He doesn't expect the man to be so rash since he usually likes to take his time just touching and admiring Junhong before taking off his clothes at all to fuck him.

 

Junhong continues to stare at the man and tries his best not to shudder when he sees the man reveal his thick, hard cock in front of him. He was always intimidated by the man's girth and size. Even now, he still wonders how it ever manages to fit inside him. The man chuckles.

 

“I know you love the feeling of my hard cock shoved up your ass. Now why don't you show me how much you like having it in your mouth?” Junhong goes still. The man loves to fuck him, but never once has he asked Junhong to put it in his mouth. He immediately starts to get nauseous at the idea of having to get down on his knees and taste the man in front of him.

 

“Well? Get on your knees and suck it.”

 

It takes Junhong another minute before he can convince himself to do it. Slowly, he gets on his knees and hesitantly grasps the man's member. He swallows hard, and tells himself he has to do it for his group—his hyungs. Closing his eyes, he tries to take the whole thing into his mouth. It barely fits, and he struggles not to gag or use his teeth. Junhong feels cold sweat begin to form on his body as he continues to pleasure the man. The older male tastes salty and a bit bitter, and smells like expensive cologne. The mixture of it all makes Junhong feel sick.

 

“That's it... that's a good boy. Keep on sucking it, just like that.” The man throws his head back. Junhong continues to suck and lick the man's cock for the next few minutes before the man suddenly grabs his hair and pulls him off. Junhong grunts in surprise and tries to grab for the hand to lessen the pain from being tugged upwards by his hair.

 

“You fucking slut! Tell me, who else have you been screwing? You're a little too good at this for this to be your first time.” The man slaps Junhong across the face. Junhong is too shocked at the accusation to speak. It's all happening too fast.

 

The man takes his silence as defiance and begins to rip off the boy's clothes mercilessly. Without warning, he shoves the boy on his knees and positions his cock at Junhong's entrance. Junhong panics and begs the man “No—wait! STOP--” but isn't able to finish and lets out a scream when the man shoves his dick inside him all at once without any preparation or lube. Junhong's vision turns white for a few seconds as he feels nothing but pure agony shoot through his body. He can hear himself screaming and whimpering with every thrust the man makes, as everything becomes a blur. He is vaguely aware of a warm liquid running down his thighs and how it helps the man's cock slide in and out more easily. The man continues to slam into the boy cruelly until he hears Junhong start to cry. The sounds of the boy's sobbing sends a pulse to his dick and makes him so impossibly hard that he cums right on the spot. Junhong whimpers when he feels the sting of salty cum coating his torn insides.

 

Junhong hears the man try to regain his breath for the next few minutes before he pulls out roughly and starts getting dressed. Junhong tries to sit up but the pain in his backside too much for him to handle. Wincing, he stands up slowly by supporting himself against the mirror. He nearly has a heart attack and flinches when he sees the man approaching him again. He shakes as the man puts his arms around him.

 

“That was so hot. You're so sexy Junhong-ah. I'm sorry I was so rough with you... it's just that the thought of another man touching you was unacceptable. You were so good at sucking my dick that my mind just jumped to conclusions. I know you would never do such a thing. I'm sorry, will you forgive me Junhong-ah?” The man cooed into the younger man's ear. Still shaking, the boy forced himself to nod. The man was sick and twisted, but he would take whatever was thrown at him because he had to protect his hyungs. The man gave him a quick peck on the forehead and began to help him get dressed.

 

“Your debut day is soon... so don't worry, I won't be too rough on you the next few days. You should rest up. I'll drive you home.” After they had sex, the man always became apologetic and nice. Usually, Junhong would be grateful for a ride home since he was always sore after their sessions. This time, however, he was scared and in so much pain. He wanted nothing to do with the man but also knew how much he depended on him. It was frightening, in more ways than one. He was scared to be in the car with the man alone, but he was in too much pain to make it home without the man's help, even though it was fairly close to the dance studio. He needed to be back on time so that the others wouldn't worry. Junhong began to panic at the thought of seeing the others. How would he hide the pain he was feeling? How was he going to hide his split lip? He didn’t want anyone to know that he was being blackmailed into fucking one of Korea's most famous and recognized music directors. His team could not find out about this.

 

Reluctantly, Junhong nodded again and muttered a quick thank you at the man's offer. He kept reminding himself that he needed to get home on time, so that none of his hyungs would worry.


End file.
